leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5334902-20131030144720/@comment-5977018-20131115064408
@U N Ovvrn I do build Hydra most of the time too, I prefer a BT and Hydra with Cleaver for armor pen for normal cases, although if the enemy starts to stack armor I usually go for both cleaver and lw with hydra as the AD item. What I build always vary each match although I like to have a BT as my first completed item since when stacked it's the item with the most possible AD (also LS) you can get if we don't count Sword of the Occult what honestly no one builds, and Kha's abilities scale wonderfully from AD, especially his Q. I'm not really rushing cleaver, my avarge build order if I don't have to adapt to anything special is Boots and Razor on first back Vampiric Scepter next for sustain and extra AD, after that if I come home with kinda empty pockets I get a tear, if I managed to cause some mayhem I get either a B.F. Srowrd or a BT if I can still afford it and get the tear after it next up is Brutalizer if the enemy started to buy some armor (but not excessive enough ammount to consider an LW too) then I complete cleaver if they not counter building I buy Manamune first then the cleaver then most of the time I get a Hydra for 5th item, if the enemy started to invest into stuff like randuins, frozen hearths (or god forbid, Thornmails) I go for LW and after it I trade in BT for a Hydra, as for 6th (if not needed sooner) I get a defensive item which can be GA or Warmog if I get focused hard, Randuin/frozen hearth against very fed AD champs, Maw against fed bursty AP champs While Spirits Visage against fed sustained damage AP champs, or if I'm ahead enough that I have more money then I would ever need, I get an Iceborn Gauntlet. As for cleaver stacking with Muramana: I did a test just to comfirm if something have changed in the last patches since I'm kinda sure that I was able to get a target 5 stacked in the matter of 1 second. What I noticed is: "Auto attacking" with Muramana toggled on indeed apply only 1 stack, however, Kha's first AA thanks to his passive Unseen Threat (which qualifyes as a "single target spell" in the eye of Muramana's active) does get off a double cleaver stack and since his Q is a single target spell it also goes with Muramana's Active, applying 2 stack since the extra damage your Q gets off from Muramana is also physical and Cleaver counts any source of physical damage against a champion as 1 stack getting applied. So what does that means is with having the toggle of Muramana on you can leap on a target and Q from mid air and do an auto attack, means that you got off 2 stacks from the "fly by" Q, 1 stacks from the leap landing damage, 2 from Auto Attack which proc your unseen threat. That means that thanks to Muramana in about 1 second after you jumped on top of the enemy carry you already have his armor shred to -25% meaning your next Q will be all kind of devastating for the poor carry if he have his flash or other escape abilities down. As for the farming part: I just seem to go and pick up kills whenever there is a good opportunity for it, even when I'm not playing jungler and my farm suffers for it quite a bit sometime, thats something I'm trying to fix in my play style :P